


Satin

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Stable Online fanfic. A fic created during a writing session, 30 minutes to write 500 words my prompt was Satin. Features Connie (NPC) and the character I play, Rebecca Lightknight.<br/>Connie sees a pretty dress on display for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin

“This is so pretty!” Connie barely noticed the red head girl talking with her friends near him in Silverglade as he was preoccupied with shopping for the vineyard. But he did look over at what they were talking about, they seemed interested in the new dresses, all shades of pinks and purples for Valentines Day in a few weeks. The girls in question were looking through the window at a rich purple pink dress but his eyes strayed toward another dress in the window. Its top half was black and the skirt part had red roses on more black fabric. He couldn’t help but think of Rebecca, she wore mostly black. She said it was because of her night rides but never went into much detail about why she needed to be stealthy. 

Somehow Connie found himself standing inside the shop, a bit surprised by his daring to go into a girl shop, but by the time he realized he was inside it was too late to run out. The woman behind the counter gave him a kind smile and tilted her head, obviously a bit confused about why a boy had come into a dress shop.

“Hello! How can I help you?” the chipper woman asked. Connie tried to swallow but felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to speak.

“I uh… the dresses…” why did he come in here? He had errands to run.

“Oh those dresses in the window are part of our Lovely Lovers special, just in time for Valentines!” the saleswoman stepped around the counter and practically took him by the arm to pull him toward the dresses.

“Are you shopping for a certain lady?” the woman asked sneakily, guessing his intentions for coming into a dress shop. He blushed and looked at his feet.

“Uh… yea…” he nodded sheepishly and the woman rubbed his shoulder to encourage him.

“That is very sweet of you, what sort of dresses does your lady friend like?” Connie froze for a moment. He knew nothing about dresses, and even less about what sort of dresses Rebecca would wear.

“Black?” he knew nothing about tea length or mermaid or sweetheart necklines, and he regretted coming into the store.

“Like that one in the window? It is a very trendy design, made out of satin!” the woman pointed to the dress he had been looking at, she had noticed him outside when he was standing there staring at it. He nodded.

“She’d like that one,” he said, trying to keep his voice level and not stammer. He had no idea how a satin dress differed from any other sort of dress, but hopefully that meant it was a nice dress. The woman nodded and gave him a big grin, taking the dress from its spot in the window and taking it to the register.

“Would you like it to be giftwrapped?” he nodded. It wasn’t until after he had paid and taken the wrapped gift that he realized he had no idea how he was going to give it to her. He couldn’t give her a Valentines present, that would be crazy! He wouldn’t be able to look her in the eye, or even get the guts up to face her to give it to her. Maybe he could mail it to her? He wouldn’t have to include his name that way…

 

“Hey Connie~!” Rebecca’s voice echoed through the wine cellar, going ahead of the sound of her feet skipping down the stairs. He looked up in time to see her appear in the doorway, the black and red Valentine dress twirling around her and settling when she stopped in the doorframe. He couldn’t help but stare at the dress on her, it was even prettier on her than he had expected. 

“Like it?” she said with a grin and he blushed and looked away.

“Yea… where’d you get it?” he asked, pretending to be busy looking at the papers in his hand.

“It was a gift, I don’t know who sent it,” part of him was relieved she didn’t know it was him, that would have been embarrassing! But he was also bummed she didn’t guess it was from him.

“Whoever it is must like satin,” he said as nonchalantly as he could, looking at her again. He froze when he saw her face, she looked shocked. He shouldn’t have said anything about satin that was dumb now she was going to know oh that’s so embarrassing!

“Haha! You are knowledgeable about such random things, Connie!” she laughed, apparently chalking up his knowledge of the dress material as another thing he knew, like his extensive knowledge of wine.

“Haha, yea…” he said, glad he had dodged that bullet, although he couldn’t stop himself from running a hand through his hair nervously. He looked away and back at the sheet of orders from The Baroness he had to fill and half listened to Rebecca tell him what her orders were for the day. She did look very pretty in that dress.


End file.
